


ABC, Thiel und Boerne olé

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Eine Sammlung von ABC-Dialogen zwischen Thiel und Boerne.





	1. Glückskekse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).

> Diese ABC Geschichte lässt mir keine Ruhe, das ist einfach eine großartige Idee und mach sooooo Spaß!!! Danke nochmal für die Inspiration LeSmouFan.
> 
> Schenken möchte ich die Geschichte cricri, aus deren Feder die allererste TOM-Fanfiction war, die ich gelesen habe <3

„Ach jetzt kommen Sie schon, Boerne. Das wird lustig.“

„Bitte, Her Thiel, was soll daran denn lustig sein?“

„Chinesisch essen gehen ohne Glückskekse ist wie Weihnachten ohne Baum!“

„Das sagen Sie. Ich feiere seit Jahren Weihnachten ohne Baum.“

„Eben deshalb sind Sie wahrscheinlich auch der Meinung, dass man beim Chinesen keine Glückskekse essen muss.“

„Finden Sie das wirklich so amüsant? Ein ungenießbarer Keks mit irgendeinem Sinnspruch in seinem Inneren? Da steht doch sowieso nur Blödsinn drin.“

„Genau deswegen, macht es ja Spaß. Wissen Sie was das ist? Spaß?“

„Herr Thiel, nun werden Sie mal nicht albern. Selbstredend weiß ich was Spaß ist. Aber womöglich haben wir einfach unterschiedliche Ansichten zu diesem Thema.“

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich einfach mal drauf einlassen.“

„Ja ja, jetzt geben Sie mir schon so einen blöden Keks.“

„Kommt sofort.“

„Lesen Sie Ihren Spruch zuerst vor, Thiel!“

„Manchmal liegt das Glück näher, als du denkst.“

„Na wunderbar, eine solche Floskel hatte ich erwartet.“

„Och, warten wir mal ab, was bei Ihnen drin steht. Lesen Sie mal vor!“

„Pah, da steht das gleiche drin, wie ihn Ihrem.“

„Quatsch, zeigen Sie mal her.“

„Rausgeschmissenes Geld war das.“

„Sie glauben, in allen steht das gleiche drin?“

„Theoretisch wäre das wohl anzunehmen.“

„Und praktisch? Wollen wir es testen?“

„Vielleicht ist es ja aber auch ein Zeichen?“

„Was meinen Sie denn jetzt damit?“

„X-mal übersieht man vielleicht das, was einen wirklich glücklich machen würden? Das was wirklich zusammen gehört.“

„Ying und Yang, oder wie?“

„Zum Beispiel. Oder eben zwei Menschen, die permanent übersehen, dass sie zusammen gehören. So wie wir.“


	2. Archibald's Comeback

„Archibald King, erinnern Sie sich?“

„Boerne, sicher erinnere ich mich. Der Typ war ganz schön seltsam.“

„Cholesterin, Thiel, Ihr Cholesterinspiegel. Ich sag es immer wieder. Lassen Sie die Pommes frites weg!“

„Das werde ich mal schön nicht machen. Currywurst ohne Pommes. So weit kommts noch. Was is nu mit diesem Archibald?“

„Er wird Münster nochmal einen Besuch abstatten und hat mich gebeten, ihn wieder zu beherbergen.“

„Freuen Sie sich?“

„Gar sehr, mein lieber Thiel. Nein! Natürlich nicht. Beim letzten Mal hat meine Wohnung noch nach Wochen seltsam gerochen.“

„Haschgeruch wird man so schnell nicht los. Können Se meinen Vadder fragen.“

„Ich weiß auch ohne, dass ich Ihren Herrn Vater danach frage, dass dieser dahingehend ein Problem hat.“

„Jetzt übertreiben Se mal nicht, Boerne. Wann kommt er denn, der Archie?“

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwann nächste Woche.“

„Lange bleiben wird er doch nicht, oder?“

„Man weiß es nicht. Wieso?“

„Na, weil ich das gar nicht gut finde. Sie alleine, nachts, mit so einem Typen.“

„Oho, machen Sie sich etwas Sorgen? Was soll er machen? Über mich herfallen?“

„Passen Sie bloß auf sich auf. Im Rausch macht manch einer seltsame Dinge.“

„Quatsch, Herr Thiel, der Herr King wird sich schon benehmen.“

„Reden Sie sich das mal ein.“

„Sagen Sie, sind Sie neidisch? Eifersüchtig?“

„Träumen Sie weiter Boerne.“

„Und wie ich das werde. Aber nicht von Archie.“

„Verraten Sie mir von wem dann?“

„Wenn Sie das wüssten...“

„Xavier Naidoo wird’s hoffentlich nicht sein.“

„Zweifeln Sie so sehr an meinem Geschmack, Thiel?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ich gestehe, ich mag Xavier Naidoo nicht.


	3. Von Bären und Mineralen

„Also wirklich, Thiel, wie kommen Sie denn auf einen solchen Blödsinn?“

„Boerne, wie soll man das denn sonst erklären?“

„Chemie. Da haben sie wohl in der Schule geschlafen.“

„Das könnte tatsächlich sein. War nicht grade mein Lieblingsfach.“

„Ehrlich? Die Chemie ist ein hochinteressantes Gebiet der Wissenschaft.“

„Finden Sie, ja? Mir war das immer zu kompliziert.“

„Gar nicht kompliziert, Thiel. Wenn man es einmal verstanden hat, dann ist es vollkommen logisch und einfach.“

„Hab ich mir schon gedacht, dass Sie jetzt so was sagen...“

„Ich meine das ernst, Thiel. Chemie ist ganz einfach. Soll ich Ihnen die Grundlagen erklären?“

„Jetzt hören Sie auf, Boerne. Wofür soll ich denn jetzt noch Chemie lernen?“

„Kann doch nicht schaden? Es ist immer von Vorteil sich weiterzubilden. Das hält das Gehirn jung.“

„Lassen Se mal, Boerne. Der Zug ist abgefahren. Außerdem hab ich ja Sie.“

„Mich? Wozu?“

„Na als Erklärbär.“

„Ob ich das nun gut finden möchte, dass Sie mich so nennen?“

„Passt doch wunderbar zu Ihnen.“

„Quatsch, Herr Thiel. Was bitte habe ich denn mit einem Angehörigen der Ursidae gemeinsam?“

„Ursi was?“

„Verstehen sie das etwa nicht? Ursidae, die Familie der Bären. Dazu gehört zum Beispiel der Ursus arctos, der Braunbär. Oder der Ursus maritimus, der Eisbär.“

„Was is denn nun mit diesem Mineral, Boerne? Darum gings doch eigentlich. Nicht um Bären.“

„Xenotim. Gehört zur Gruppe der Phosphate, Arsenate und Vanadate. Erstmals gefunden wurde es auf der Insel Hidra in Norwegen. Das liegt etwa 10km südwestlich von Flekkefjord. Aber das sagt Ihnen wahrscheinlich ähnlich wenig wie das im Xenotim enthaltene Yttrium. Ein chemisches Element aus der 5. Periode und der 3. Nebengruppe.“

„Yttri was? Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört.“

„Zweiter Bildungsweg... Da sieht man es mal wieder.“


	4. Blutdruck & Cholesterin

„Alberich ist krank, im Institut geht es drunter und drüber. Da müssen Sie Geduld haben.“

„Boerne, ich brauche den Bericht. Dringend! Die Klemm steigt mir aufs Dach.“

„Charme, Thiel. Haben Sies mal damit versucht?“

„Das glauben Sie doch selber nicht, dass das was bringt. Bei der Klemm.“

„Einen Versuch wäre es immerhin wert.“

„Finde ich nicht.“

„Ganz wie Sie meinen, Thiel. Aber ich kann trotzdem nicht schneller arbeiten.“

„Hab ich ja verstanden, Boerne.“

„Ich versuche bis zum späten Nachmittag fertig zu sein.“

„Ja, in Ordnung. Danke.“

\--- 

„Können wohl doch hexen, Boerne, hm? Ging ja schneller wie gedacht.“

„Lange hat es in der Tat nicht gedauert. Ach und es heißt 'als gedacht'.“

„Müssen Sie gleich wieder klugscheißen?“

„Nutzen Sie einfach mal den Komperativ, dann kann ich es mir sparen, Sie darauf hinzuweisen.“

„Och Boerne, seien Sei einfach mal nicht so engstirning, wie wärs?“

„Papperlapapp, engstirnig. Es kann doch nicht zu viel verlangt sein, die deutsche Sprache korrekt zu gebrauchen.“

„Quatschen Sie nicht, Boerne. Geben Sie jetzt den Bericht her. Ich muss zur Klemm.“

„Regen Sie sich doch nicht so auf, Thiel. Das ist schlecht für Ihren Blutdruck.“

„Sorgen Sie sich mal nicht um meinen Blutdruck. Dem geht es bestens.“

„Thiel, bei Ihrem Essverhalten und Ihrer Leibesfülle, halte ich es für überaus unwahrscheinlich, dass Ihr Blutdruck sich im Normbereich bewegt.“

„Und wenn schon.“

„Von Ihren Cholesterinwerten will ich gar nicht anfangen.“

„Warum können Se nicht einfach mal gut sein lassen, Boerne?“

„X-mal habe ich Sie schon darauf hingewiesen, dass Sie besser auf sich achten müssen.“

„Yes und aye-aye, Sir. Ich werde in Zukunft besser auf mich achten. Zufrieden?“

„Zumindest fürs Erste.“


	5. Aus Gründen

„Auch noch Wein?“

„Bitte, ja.“

„Canapé?“

„Danke.“

„Es freut mich, dass Sie den Abend mit mir verbringen.“

„Freut Sie das wirklich?“

„Ganz sicher, mein lieber Thiel. Mit niemandem sonst würde ich diesen Tag lieber verbringen.“

„Hört, hört.“

„Ich meine das ernst, Thiel. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Ihnen.“

„Ja, ist das so?“

„Klar, ist das so. Oder was glauben Sie, warum wir so oft zusammen sitzen?“

„Langeweile? Weil wir beide alleine sind?“

„Mehr Gründe gibt es für Sie nicht? Bloß Langeweile?“

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Es gibt eine Menge anderer Gründe.“

„Oh, dann lassen Sie mal hören.“

„Puh, das kann ich nicht so einfach in Worte fassen.“

„Quatsch Herr Thiel, auch wenn sie kein großer Redner sind, das schaffen Sie schon.“

„Reden schwingen ist allerdings nicht mein Ding. Können wir es nicht einfach dabei belassen, dass ich gerne Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe?“

„Sicher. Ich hätte nur gerne gewusst weshalb.“

„Tja, weil ich... Na ja, weil ich... Weil ich Sie mag. Sehr.“

„Und weiter?“

„Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als sehr.“

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

#*/&%/ XYZ §*#$%& ***zensiert***


End file.
